


Twisted

by MegaMink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, No happy endings for Zarbon, Other, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaMink/pseuds/MegaMink
Summary: The PTO was no place for a child, no matter how hard Zarbon tried.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, like REALLY short. 
> 
> But hey, I'm trying okay? Now here's some angst.

 Soldiers always saw death, that had just been the way of life for them. But sometimes, things made Zarbon question himself. Sometimes he just couldn't bare the sight of something... But crying wasn't an option. It never was, not for him. But sometimes he just couldn't help it. 

The first time, he  _had._

 That child, the poor thing... He thought he could have done something, done _anything_ to help. But all he'd done was bring the poor thing to an even worse fate. All he could do was stare, stare at the poor creature laying on the ground. 

 Mangled limbs, twisted at all kinds of angles, unnatural and painful. That was what he'd noticed first. He heard the gargle second, the pained wheezing as the child struggled to breath beneath collapsed ribs, bone stabbing their lungs. He'd broken down, wailing and sobbing. 

 The second time? He had only cried in hiding.

 She hadn't been any older than three, clutching to his cape. She was an adorable little thing, chubby cheeks and big green eyes, and skin golden like the finest treasure. He had found her to be the most darling thing, despite having found the poor thing in literal ruins. Frieza had allowed him to take the little tyke home, considering her as more of a treasure than any real person. That was what she was to him, his treasure. He'd cared endlessly for her, letting the little toddler trot by his side when the halls were calm. 

 She'd lasted for three more years, until he'd questioned an order. He hadn't seen what happened to her, but coming home to her tiny bed devoid of her and a message from Frieza had been enough for him to know what had happened. 

 And he had wept for many hours, a failure of an attempted parent. 


End file.
